In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-206371, the applicant proposed to provide an overhead traveling vehicle system in which a buffer is provided on one side of a travel rail. Thereafter, the applicant studied to further improve the storage capacity of the buffer to achieve the present invention.